


I Dreamed Of You - Phan

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the night dreaming of Dan, Phil wakes up thinking hes still dreaming since Dan is there. Set in 2009ish. Its just plain fluff okay. Sweet enough to get diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed Of You - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot based on a song called Te Soñe. I wrote this fic originaly in spanish but heres the english version for you. ENJOY THE FLUFF.

I tried to cover my eyes from the sunlight coming from my window by nuzzling more into your brunet hair. I tried going back to sleep but I knew I couldn’t. I gave up and opened my eyes, blinking while they adjusted to the light. That was when I saw you.

I had to be dreaming. It had to be an illusion. There was no way you were there, sleeping comfy next to me.

You were cuddled to my side with your head in my shoulder. You had gone to bed in just your boxers, like me. So I could feel your soft, warm skin against mine. It felt nice. I had my arm under your head while the other had you pressed to me by the waist. Your brown eyes were closed and your face was relaxed. Beautiful.

I tighten my arms around you. I felt like in any time I would wake up and you would be away again. I couldn’t be that lucky to have you here, in my bed and not kilometers away.

I've had dreams like this before, always after our Skype calls. And every time it left me feeling more alone than before. And even though I knew our long-distance relationship was strong enough, sometimes I just felt so alone.

But this time it was different. There was something that told me it was real. This time you actually were there to fill the void and get rid of my loneliness. To make my dream come true.

Then I felt you stir in my arms, nuzzling your face in my chest to hide from the sun. I looked at you while you opened those beautiful brown eyes. You lazily took a hand out of the covers to rub the sleep away, letting out a little yawn. I couldn’t help but smile.

You looked at me and smiled back.

“Good morning Phil.”

“Good morning Dan”

I dreamt about you so many nights that even after almost 5 years together, every morning when I wake up thinks I'm still dreaming.


End file.
